15 Clichéd Kisses
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: All it takes is 15 clichéd kisses to win a girls heart. TLS
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be pretty drabblish, although some chapters will be longer than others. Some will be pretty freaking short. Note, I'm using their Japanese names for this story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**XXX**

Jun frowned, spinning his poke-ball back and forth on the table top. He wondered briefly if it was disturbing the Pokémon inside, but quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

"What's wrong with you lately, Jun? You're so mopey." Kouki pursed his lips, stopping the ball.

"It's Hikari," Jun says, rather bluntly. Kouki blinked, slowly, trying to comprehend what's been said.

Finally, he grinned, "So you finally admit you like her."

"What…? No!" Jun denied, trying to smother the hint of blush he felt coming on.

Kouki's grin widened, "Deny it all you like, you can't change how you feel."

Jun eyed his friend suspiciously, pocketing his poke-ball. "Don't you like her too?" Kouki's smile faltered.

"It doesn't matter," he mutters uncertainly. "Let me give you some advice."

The blonde crossed his arms, "I'm listening." Okay, so maybe at fifteen he still had some growing up to do, but he wasn't going to admit that. Besides, it was just _Hikari, _the girl he's known since forever. She did have her certain charms, and she wasn't like other girls. Did he like her? Probably.

"Fifteen kisses," Kouki says.

Jun furrowed his eyebrows, his golden eyes confused, "Fifteen, why fifteen?" Was it because that was their age?

"Dunno, that's just what I heard. Fifteen clichéd kisses is all it takes to win a girls heart."

"That's stupid."

"Whaddya mean stupid?"

"As if _any _girl would go for that!"

"Try it and see."

Jun glared at him, "You know what? Fine, I will!" Hikari wouldn't go for it, would she? Maybe, maybe not. He supposed it couldn't hurt to try, not that'd he'd tell Kouki that.

He stood up, waved to his friend and hurried out, in search of the very girl of their conversation. Girls weren't really a thing on Jun's mind, all he wanted to do was defeat his father and become a great Pokémon master. However, Jun didn't always think of Hikari as a girl, so that could mean something. Did he seriously _like _her?

"Oh, Jun, it's you!" Speak of the devil…

The boy turned, just in time to see Hikari lean over panting. She glanced up at him and smiled. His stomach twisted. "Hey."

Hikari stood up straight, still being quite shorter than the boy in front of her. "I have a question for you." She locked their gazes, and Jun felt his heart skip a beat.

"What is it?" He asks, and adds, "I'm kind of in a hurry." _Liar. _

She blushed, nervously twiddling her fingers, "Well, um, I was wondering if you wanted to travel together?"

His mouth went dry. "What about Satoshi?" That punk she was travelling with before, the one that owed him all that money.

Hikari scratched her arm, "He went to a different region and I didn't feel like going."

Jun's mind spun, as did the contents of his lunch. Why the hell was he so nervous? "Yeah, okay, sounds like fun." Her face lit up. "But if you're slow, I'll fine you."

Hikari laughed, rather breathlessly, "That's so like you, Jun."

Fifteen huh? Summoning his courage, Jun leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to her forehead. He pulled back just as fast.

Stunned, Hikari gazed at him wide-eyed, "Jun, did you just…?"

"No time for that, let's go!" He turned, his stride long, trying to keep her from seeing the redness to his cheeks.

"Hey! Wait!" Hikari yelled. "Jun!"

**XXX**

**.Forehead Kiss.**

**XXX**

**So that was chapter one, drabble one whatever. I hoped you liked it! It was short, slightly un-descriptive and fun? Anyway, fourteen or fifteen more chapters to come, review! Ciao**

**~Emerald~**

**~Note, will be updated weekly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Author Note: I received a very interesting question the other day. How does Jun know what the fifteen kisses are? Honest answer? He doesn't :P he just likes kissing Hikari. **

**XXX**

Hurrying along the grassy path, Jun whistled a light and happy tune.

"Jun!" Hikari yelled, exasperated, "_Wait_!" He paused in his gait, turning to smirk at her.

"You're so slow!" Jun taunted, hopping backwards over a fallen tree trunk.

Hikari scowled at him, stumbling along the underbrush. "And you're a show off! We're even!" She daintily hopped over the trunk, frowning when she noticed he was another ten feet away.

"A hundred years too slow for me," Jun says easily, laughing. Although she was infuriated, he was happy for her company. After years of travelling by himself, her company was a pleasant welcome.

"Ha! That just makes you really old!" Hikari yelled, panting a bit. "Geez, you're so annoying. I think you're annoying on purpose."

"An angry Hikari is cuter than a dull Hikari." Jun whistled again, a tune this time that he knew irritated her.

"Shut up!" She snarled, and he glanced back at her. She looked exhausted.

Groaning, Jun stopped walking. "Let's rest for a while."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She collapsed down onto a log, "Thank god. I thought my legs were going to fall off!"

Jun chuckled, plunking down next to her. Opening his backpack, he offered her an apple, which she took. Jun called out his Empoleon, feeding it some poke-block, taking a large chunk from the apple.

Hikari brought out her Piplup, cuddling it in her arms as she nibbled on her apple. She glanced at Jun from the corner of her eyes.

"Like the view?" Jun asked teasingly, smirking at her. Hikari rolled her eyes, blushing lightly.

"Never."

Jun shrugged, finishing off his apple, tossing the core into the woods behind him. He stood up, stretching, feeling his shirt rise up his stomach. He fixed it quickly, but not before Hikari caught an eye full.

Flustered, Hikari leapt to her feet, but stumbled. Jun's eyes widened, reaching out to grab her. Only he slipped on her dropped half eaten apple. Twisting in their fall, Jun landed flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

He felt something soft press against his mouth, and opened his eyes, staring into the already shocked blue eyes of Hikari. Her lips were touching his, her slim frame against his body.

Hikari broke away, blushing furiously, straddling his waist. Jun felt his face go red. They. Just. Kissed.

"I'm sorry." He said at the same time she squeaked:

"You idiot! That was my first kiss!" Jun burst out laughing, pushing her off him. She fell on the ground next to him, covering her lips with her hands. He had to admit, but her embarrassed face was much cuter than her angry face. Jun was going to make it his personal mission to have her make that face for him more often.

**XXX **

**.Accidentally Fall into the Kiss. **

**XXX**

**Aww, I like this story. Review? Ciao!**

**~Emerald~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

"Jeez, you're such a klutz," Jun sighs, wrapping the gauze around her shredded calf. Half way to the Pokémon center, Hikari tripped and tore up the front of her leg when she landed on a pile of rocks. Jun had spent twenty minutes picking debris from the bleeding wound, and wiping it with alcohol wipes. He figured she'd been out of sorts since they accidentally kissed a few days ago.

After he'd finished, Hikari spoke, "Thanks." Jun slid her boot back onto her foot.

"I expect payment in full." He lifted her up off the stone she was sitting on. Noticing her wince, he put his arm around her waist, supporting her weight.

"Payment?" Hikari questioned, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, your fine for me attending to your wound and now escorting you to the Pokémon center." Jun attempted to find a steady walking pace between the two of them but failed. He settled for hobbling.

Hikari protested, "But Jun! You know I hardly have any money."

"I'll figure something out, trust me." He could see the Pokémon center over the hill. "Come on, we're almost there." Jun picked up the pace, taking on more of Hikari's weight to get them up the hill quicker.

"Jun, aren't I heavy?" Hikari asks, quietly.

"Yes," He answered, automatically, like any other teenage boy would. He caught a glimpse of her uncomfortable face and corrected himself, "But I can handle it."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"You already said that."

"Shut up."

He laughed, and lugged her through the front doors of the Pokémon center.

"Is she okay?" Nurse Joy stood, alarmed.

Jun responded before Hikari got the chance to, "She's fine. She's a little cut up, but I cleaned and wrapped her wound." He released her at the desk, letting her take hold of the counter.

Nurse Joy hesitated, wanting to insist on further treatment, "Well, if you're _sure_." She tried to smile. "Would you like me to take care of your Pokémon?"

They nodded, handing over their poke-balls and took a room key. Nurse Joy wheeled them away and Jun sighed.

"Want to go to the room for a nap?" Hikari nodded gratefully, and limped along the edge of the counter. Jun reached to help her again, but she just shook her head. "I'm fine, I can do this." She grits her teeth, and hobbles a bit until she could rest her hand on the wall.

Jun rolls his eyes, leaning over. He gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Consider that compensation for your fine." He winked and dashed ahead to the room.

"_Jun_!"

**XXX**

**.Peck.**

**XXX**

**Sweet as syrup this one is lol. Review, ciao!**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This chapter contains mostly dialogue. Honestly, I think it's my favourite of them all haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX **

They left the Pokémon center the next morning, a new bounce in their step. Well, in his step. She was feeling a little moody since yesterday.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Jun questions, taking a swig of water from his bottle.

"You kissed me."

"So?"

"Well stop!"

"I don't think you want me to stop." Hikari shots him a glare.

"I do!"

"Stop arguing with me."

"Oh you can tell me to stop doing something but I can't tell you?"

"Why are you being difficult?"

"_Why _are _you _being difficult?" Hikari huffed, flushing furiously.

Jun threw his hands up, noticing for the first time in their fighting, they stopped walking.

"Admit it! You like it!"

"I do not!"

"_Hikari_!"

"_Jun_!"

They faced each other, matching snarls on their faces. _This was getting nowhere_… Jun thought bitterly.

"Can't you just admit you liked it?"

"No! I won't because I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Argh! Why are you so frustrating, woman?"

"Don't call me woman! It's deeming!"

"I'll stop calling you 'woman' if you act like a lady! Which you're not, by the way."

They were nose to nose now.

"I'm always a lady."

Jun ignored her statement, "You're telling me that if I kiss you right now, you'll hate it?"

"That's ri—" Jun kissed her, hard and angrily. He poured all the frustration he felt towards her in that moment into their kiss. And she kissed back, just as passionately.

They broke the kiss, panting. Hikari stepped back, dropping her gaze, blushing deeply.

"Well… I didn't hate it."

"Ha! I knew it!"

Hikari punched him.

**XXX**

**.Angry Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**Note! Melissa is Fantina in Japanese, don't ask. She's a foreigner. **

**XXX**

"Skarmory, use slash!" Jun called out his attack as the bird like Pokémon, slashed the Drifblim. Melissa's purpley ghost Pokémon floated backwards, squealing.

Melissa frowned, watching obviously displeased as it floated to the ground, defeated. "Return." A red beam shot out from the poke-ball and absorbed the fallen creature. "Come out, Mismagius!" This is Melissa's third Pokémon called out, and so far her strongest. Skarmory was his second he'd called out.

"Nightslash!" Jun didn't give her time to think, as he cried out another attack.

Hikari cheered from the sidelines, "Go Jun!" He sent her a quick smile.

"Dodge." Surprisingly, Mismagius narrowly avoided its attack, and Jun's face went to a mask as the Skarmory crashed into the ground. "Now use Thunderbolt."

"Shit—!" The Mismagius fired the attack, knocking out the Skarmory. Jun didn't know that it could use electric attacks, but he seemed to be learning a lot lately. "Roserade!" He tossed the red and white ball into the air, releasing his Roserade.

Melissa narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out his angle. "Mismagius, use Hyper beam."

As her creature charged it's attack, Jun commanded, "Shadow ball." Roserade launched a powerful, large black ball, ultimately neutralizing the effects of Mismagius's hyper beam.

"I see you've trained your Roserade to use shadow ball," Melissa yelled across the gym to Jun.

"And your Mismagius to use hyper beam."

"Don't give up!" Hikari cheered.

"Aerial Ace!" Melissa commanded at the same time Jun did:

"Solar beam!"

Jun's solar beam launched first, hitting the Mismagius before it could attack. Melissa's eyes widened at how fast the Roserade was able to complete the solar beam.

Mismagius fainted and Jun had won. "I won!" He'd just gained his eighth badge.

"Congratulations!" Melissa smiled, returning Mismagius to its poke-ball.

"Thanks." Hikari threw her arms around him.

"I knew you could do it," She whispered in his ear.

Jun pulled back, kissing her. Once the kiss broke, Jun returned Roserade, and accepted his badge. Hikari was stunned, touching her lips again.

It was a good day for Jun.

**XXX**

**.After Winning Something.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the late update!

**XXX**

It was a particularly bright night under the stars, as Hikari snuggled deep within in the confines of her sleeping bag. Jun chuckled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Hikari had demanded he keep on guard, for some unknown reason.

So he decided to humour her and stay awake. He brought out his Empoleon for some company, patting its wing affectionately. He chatted quietly with it, although he understood nothing the creature said to him. Soon, Empoleon returned to its ball, foraging for sleep.

Jun glanced over at Hikari, asleep by the small, dwindling fire. She groaned, twisting further into her mass of blanket. Jun chuckled, pressing his lips together to keep from it escaping too much.

An hour passed, two, and Jun was having a hard time with his eyes staying open. He dragged his tired body closer to the fire. He poked it with a stick, sending a burst of sparks. Jun dug his palms into his closed eyes, waking himself up. He had a feeling Hikari wouldn't have cared if he'd gone to sleep by now, but it was the idea of novelty being her protector allowing him to stay awake.

For now, he laid out his sleeping bag, preparing for the moment where he couldn't tolerate it to stay awake any longer. Although he'd stayed up longer before in his life, he was running around all day and battling trainers he had come across that day. It was exhausting.

Jun sprawled out on his sleeping bag, staring glassy eyed at the fire. Hikari's breathing hitched, and he found his gaze on her. Her face was flushed, her hair twisted around her face.

He did like her. A lot. Kissing her was great too. She tasted like strawberries. He felt his own face flush when she mumbled his name.

"Good night, Hikari." He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

"Jun… Jun, wake up." She urged, shaking his shoulder gently. Jun muttered incoherently, and hid his face further into the pillow.

Hikari's voice was more frustrated than before now, "_Jun_! Wake _up_."

He pried his eyes open, promising himself he'd never stay up like that again while travelling. The first thing he saw was Hikari's beautiful, sparkly blue eyes. Wow, those are two words Jun thought he'd never use. _Beautiful and sparkly._

"Morning…" Jun reached up and tugged her down. Sleepily, he kissed her, and then rolled away, dozing off again.

"Get up," She murmured, embarrassed, throwing her backpack at him.

**XXX**

**.Sleepy Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

Jun sighed, slouching behind Hikari as she gleefully strolled towards the opening in the woods. It had been days, almost an entire week since Jun last kissed Hikari, while half asleep, and now, and they'd almost reached their destination. Hikari demanded that since he'd kissed her numerous times so far, she deserved a break to return home. Jun had refused at first, but she just wouldn't let it go. So he gave in.

"Jun, hurry up!" She called back to him, jumping over a fallen tree trunk. Jun chuckled at that, since he was usually the one hurrying her along.

"I'm coming," Jun responded, "I'm coming." They broke through the clearing.

Just above, Jun could see his home, the one he grew up in. Just further past that was Hikari's house. He could see her literally twitching to get home.

Rolling his eyes he spoke, "Go home, I'll see you later."

Hikari shot him a grateful smile, "Thanks." She bolted, screaming mom over and over again. Jun deflated, sighing again. Without her there, he just felt, different. It wasn't a feeling he could explain.

Shaking himself off, Jun hurried into his own home… only to find it empty. His mother was out, doing god knows what, and he had the house to himself.

Jun tossed his backpack onto the couch, and heard his stomach grumble. _Time to get some food Jun_. He told himself. _Go into the kitchen Jun_. _Put the bottle of wine away Jun._

Hey… wait, wine? He gripped the bottle, and eyed the unlocked alcohol cabinet. Alone, with access to booze? And he was a teenager. Eh, what the hell.

Jun put the wine away and fingered a bottle of vodka. He opened the top and wrinkled his nose. It didn't smell that great. Jun went to the fridge, hunger forgotten, and grabbed some _Pepsi_.

Being an impulsive teenage boy, Jun poured half the contents of the vodka into the near empty _Pepsi _bottle and took a swig…

**XXX**

"Jun? Where are you? Kengo and I are here to see you!" Hikari yelled, searching the front foyer of Jun's home.

Stumbling from the kitchen, Jun hiccupped and grinned. Some of the brown liquid spilled from the open top of the bottle onto the floor.

"Hikari…" He slurred, dropping his drink to the floor and threw himself at her. They fell to the ground, tangled, with Jun on top of her.

Kengo's eyes widened, "Wha—?"

Jun dipped down and kissed her, "Mm, you taste good." Hikari blushed deeply.

Whispering, she said, "Jun, are you drunk?"

"Yeah!"

"Idiot…"

**XXX**

**.Drunk Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

"You're so stupid Jun!" Hikari smacked him, for the third time that day. They had taken to the park for some peace and quiet, well, Jun did, Hikari followed

"Shut up or I will fine you!" Jun snapped, rubbing his temples. Since his ridiculous stunt yesterday with the alcohol, Hikari wouldn't shut up about it and his mom was less than pleased. Of course, that would be the normal reaction about it. Now, his head throbbed painfully and her yelling at him wasn't helping.

Hikari pouted, swinging back and forth on the swing, "Besides, you kissed me again."

That was news, "I _did_?" Is that why Kengo kicked him once he awoke with a splitting headache than stormed out? It didn't entirely surprise him though.

"Yes, you did." Her pout grew more defined and Jun couldn't help but think it was cute. _Ugh_, he thought,_ I'm using the word cute to describe Hikari. Again. _

"Let me guess, you hated it?" His headache forgotten, at least for now, was back to his usual teasing self.

Hikari didn't say anything, but her bright red face spoke for her. Jun rolled his eyes and got up, moving to push her.

"Do you want an under duck?" Jun waggled his eyebrows.

"N—no!" Hikari protested, as Jun began the process of giving her an under duck. "Stop!"

Laughing, Jun pushed her hard, and her swing flew up to the sky. She screamed, but was all the same laughing, as he quickly ran underneath her to avoid getting kicked.

She jumped off, slamming into him, knocking them both to the sand.

"Don't ever do that again." Even with her harsh tone, she immediately burst into laughter. He liked the sound of it.

"Whatever. I'll walk you home." He felt his headache return from the impact.

Hikari got off him and helped him up. He brushed the sand off the front of his shirt. "I have a feeling I'll be cleaning sand out of my underpants tonight."

"Gross."

The two walked in silence, and once they got to Hikari's home, Jun smirked.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, "What?" She just had her door open.

Jun swept down and kissed her, hard and fast. Before she could say anything, he was leaping over her porch and jogging towards his house.

With a quick glance back, he saw her covering her lips with her hand, blushing a furious scarlet red. His face went red as well.

Best hangover ever…

**XXX**

**.Kisses Her At Her Doorway.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

"When do you want to head out, Hikari?" Jun asked, tossing her a bottle of coke. She caught it, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hmm…" She closed her eyes in thought. Hikari had her fingers wrapped around the ledge of the balcony fence, leaning back a little. Jun swallowed. She wasn't in her usual outfit today. No, she was in gold hot pants and a loose black tank top instead.

"Tomorrow, now, _when_?" Jun snapped, exasperated. He felt flustered, from her exposing attire and the fact he wanted to go to get more badges, soon.

Hikari raised her eyebrows at him, "Soon! Relax!" She took a sip of her coke, and spilled some of the contents down her shirt. Jun sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, as if he were in pain. The shirt now hugged her tighter and Jun, like any other teenage boy, wanted to cop a feel. Not that he would.

The impending notice of leaving was forgotten, as he shook his head. "I give up."

"What?" Hikari asks, ringing her shirt out. Her large blue eyes crinkled in confusion and her nose wrinkled as well.

Jun chuckled wearily, unsure if he liked her oblivious or not. "Never mind." He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

She blinked, and turned her head away, pink.

"Did you want to go tomorrow?" She whispered.

"Sure."

**XXX**

**.Nose Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

Leaving was hard, especially for Hikari, who cried and kept hugging her mother. Jun watched awkwardly, although knowing the woman for years, this interaction was not something for him.

That reasoning was of course because his own mother was sobbing, and clutching his arm. Jun uncomfortably patted his mother's arm, not sure what to say to console her.

"Hikari," Jun squeaked, then cleared his throat, "can we go?"

She ignored him for a moment, saying something to her mother, before pulling away. Hikari wiped her tears and started towards Jun.

"Bye mom," Jun says, giving her a hug. She mutters something he can't quite understand, and takes Hikari's arm.

They walked away from their respective parents, and Jun comfortingly squeezed Hikari's hand. She had a brave face on, but Jun knew it was only there for her mom.

Once they entered the seclusion of the trees, Hikari burst into tears. She sobbed uncontrollably, and hiccupped loudly.

Jun embraced her, holding her tightly while she cried.

She drew back, just a bit, and blinked up at him, sniffling. He wanted to make her feel better, to comfort her. The feeling was so overwhelming, Jun wondered why.

So, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he kissed her. It was soft, comforting, with a touch of affection.

When the kiss ended, Hikari gulped, "Thank you."

**XXX**

**.Upset Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

"Wahhh~ it's snowing!" Hikari awed, spinning around. Her Piplup chirped, and she scooped it up into her arms.

Ever since they continued on their journey, it had been roughly two months since Jun last kissed her.

Jun smiled softly, "It's almost Christmas time…"

Hikari giggled, "I know, it's exciting." She shuffled up to him, "Should I buy you another green scarf?"

He scoffed, "I'll just buy you a pink scarf then." Hikari giggled again.

She reached out and took his hand, "I'm hungry, let's go to the Pokémon center." Piplup chirped once more, and Hikari cooed to it back.

Jun's eyes went to their interlaced fingers, which she initiated. He felt a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach. The hell?

The doors slid open, revealing the warmth from inside the center. A girl nearby laughed, and looked above their heads. Hikari was oblivious, like usual.

Glancing up, Jun felt his mouth go dry. They stood underneath a mistletoe.

"Hikari…" He tugged her towards him.

"Huh…?" He kissed her, tenderly, and Piplup squawked, smothered between the two.

"Mistletoe," Jun justified, and Hikari stared at it, turning red.

"Did everyone see that?" She muttered.

"Yup," Jun answered proudly.

**XXX**

**.Mistletoe Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

"You know, Hikari, alley ways can be very dangerous," Jun commented, gazing around the alley behind the Pokémon center.

"Shut up! Nurse Joy asked me to get her something."

"Do you even know what that something is?"

… "Maybe." Jun rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. Hikari only brought him out here with her because she was scared of… what? What was she scared about?

"So why do you need me then?"

"To protect me, duh."

"You'll probably need someone else to protect you from _me,_" Jun muttered, chuckling a bit.

"_What_?" Hikari spun around to face him, bewildered.

Jun smirked and backed her up against the brick wall of the center. His hands braced the wall on the sides of her head, and he leaned down, his face close to hers.

"I said," he lowered his face even closer to hers, "you'll need someone to protect you from me." Hikari's flushed.

"I will _not._" She gripped his shirt, rumpling the folds between her fingers.

He pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. Jun felt his mind go blank when she proceeded to return his caress.

"From that," Jun said when the kiss ended.

**XXX**

**.Behind a Building Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late upload! I got busy last week… My apologises. **

**XXX**

"Jun, aren't you a little too old to be climbing trees?" Hikari called up to the blonde, who was currently leaping from branch to branch.

"You're never too old for a spirit of adventure," He called back, swinging on a limb. "Come up here with me."

"No!" Hikari cried. "You're way too high! It's scary."

"Don't be a chicken," Jun responded, inching his way closer to her.

"I am not a chicken. I just don't want to _die_," Hikari retorted, folding her arms.

Jun snorted, smirking, "I won't die. I'm too nimble for that." He swung to another branch. But this time, he slipped.

Hikari screamed, "_Jun_!" She was petrified.

Jun hooked his arm under the branch he was closest too, wrapping his legs to support his weight while he hung suspended by the branch.

"Whew, that was close." Jun was laughing. Almost falling was exhilarating.

"You idiot!" Hikari hurried to where he hung. "You could have died! Stop laughing!"

"Were you worried about me?" Jun let go so he only hung by his legs. They were face to face.

Hikari sputtered, "Of course I was worried about you!"

"Good." He touched her face and brought their lips together, in this awkward angle.

"I'm going to fine you for that," Hikari snapped, but relief crossed her features.

"I'm sure you will." Jun laughed once more, at the whole absurdity of her using his saying.

**XXX**

**.Different Angle Kiss.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**XXX**

"Oof—!" Jun felt the wind knocked out of him as he was _attacked _by Kouki and forced to the ground.

"Kouki… get the hell off of me!" Jun thrashed around, as Kouki sat triumphantly on top of the boy.

Hikari giggled, sitting cross legged next to Kengo.

"I hear you've been trying to get fresh with Hikari," Kouki snarls, with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

"Idiot… mpfh…" Kouki shoved Jun's face into the ground, smothering his words.

They'd run into Kouki and Kengo while heading off to the contest hall. And were promptly ambushed.

Hikari sighed, feeling sympathetic for Jun, "Get off him, Kouki." He complied and Jun glared at him.

"I'm going to fine you for that…" He growled, and Kouki shot him a look. He went over to Kengo and Hikari.

Jun's body went rigid with shock and jealousy as Kouki hugged Hikari. He clenched his fists incessantly, and stood.

He shoved Kouki, Kengo silent the whole time, and yanked Hikari to his side.

"Come on, you said you wanted to practice, right?" He tugged her along.

"S—see you at the contest!" Hikari waved to her friends and went with Jun.

He calmed down quickly, and breathed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." _This day couldn't get any worse_, Jun thought. However, it did.

One moment the sky was clear, the next it was pouring rain.

Hikari was laughing, "Jun, spin with me." He nodded.

With their hands clasped, they spun in the rain. Droplets hung off Hikari's eye lashes, and she beamed at him. His heart thundered.

It was official. Jun loved her. So, he let go of her, holding her face between his hands and he did what any other sane person in love did. He kissed her.

And she kissed back. Rain forever imprinting the moment in Jun's mind when he realized how much he cared for the bluenette in his arms.

"Let's go." He took her hand again once it ended, and ran with her to the center.

**XXX**

**.Kiss in the Rain.**

**XXX**

**~Emerald~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**XXX**

It was a relaxing day in the Pokémon center, as Jun settled into the beanbag chair in a corner. His body was slowly reverting to Jell-O the longer he stayed there, occasionally sipping his coffee.

Hikari chattered next to him, about nothing and everything. Jun smiled, pretending to hear her.

He thought back to all their times together and how amazing it was just to be with her. He was going to tell her how he felt soon, and even if she didn't feel the same way (which Kouki swore she would after fifteen kisses) he would still be happy just to travel with her.

Wait, fifteen? He'd only kissed her fourteen times.

"Jun, are you listening to me?" Hikari's sweet voice brought him from his lull.

"Yeah, sure, something about shoes right?" Jun placed his coffee mug on the table next to him.

Hikari's face flamed indignantly, "I was talking about what we should do for your birthday."

_Oh_. That left Jun feeling stunned. "I knew that."

"Sure."

"No, seriously!"

"Whatever." Hikari pouted.

Jun snickered, "Hikari…" She faced him. Their eyes met for a long time. The longer Jun gazed into her eyes, the more he felt the world moved because of her.

Swallowing, she began, "Wh—" which Jun interrupted, by cutting off her words with his kiss. He brought her closer, kissing her passionately. It was long, and she was kissing back. It was intoxicating.

"Be my girlfriend?" He panted.

**XXX**

**.Staring into the Eyes, Long, Passionate Kiss.**

**XXX**

**No worries! I won't leave it at that ;) the epilogue is next week, so stay tuned. **

**~Emerald~**


	16. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Sorry for the late update! I had it written out, then I decided I hated it and then rewrote it! Here it is, the better version. **

**XXX**

He was told, by a dear friend of his, that all it took to win a girls heart was fifteen clichéd kisses. And over the course of months, he did just that.

But we all want to know is, did it work?

**XXX**

Hikari's eyes widened, his question throwing her off. He wanted her to be his girlfriend? She supposed that's what all the kisses meant.

"U—usually you ask a girl out before you kiss her," She says, nervous.

Jun's golden eyes sparkled, "I don't do usually. I'm spontaneous."

Hikari had to give him that. "Before I answer you, can I ask you one question?"

"Sure, ask away," Jun answered, waiting.

She gulps, trying to mask her blush. "What took you so long? I've been waiting years for you to ask me out." Ah confessions. You always leave a person feeling stripped naked and vulnerable.

"_What_?" Jun exclaimed, stunned.

Hikari fiddled with her skirt hem, "Well, I mean, I've liked you for a long time and…"

"Then what was with all the outbursts when I kissed you?"

"I was _embarrassed._"

Jun scoffed. "That's no excuse."

Hikari glared at him, redder than a tomato. Jun had to give her that, she was adorable. "Why did you kiss me fifteen times then?"

Jun smirked at her, amused, "Have you been counting?"

"Shut up!" Hikari wrinkled her nose, hiding her face. "So what if I have? I had to wonder."

He cracked his knuckles, "Well, if you want to know, I was told by a complete moron that all it took was fifteen clichéd kisses to win a girls heart."

Hikari was silent, chewing on her lip, "You shouldn't have listened to him. You already had my heart."

Jun arched an eyebrow, "So I take this as a yes?" Hikari nodded, smiling shyly at him.

"I should have told you from the beginning, I'm sorry I was selfish. But if it means anything, I love you." Hikari met his golden eyes.

His heart melted. Jun crushed her in a hug. "I like you too." Hey, he had to maintain his manliness, even when confessing to the girl of his dreams. Hikari giggled, rolling her eyes, _typical Jun_.

Then, out of nowhere, Hikari kissed him, "One."

"What?"

"Fifteen more to go, Jun."

"You're not making sense."

"Sixteen clichéd kisses to win a guy's heart."

"I'm going to fine you for stealing my trademark." What? Wasn't that a little too many? Jun was confused. Although, it didn't stop him from questioning her cheekily.

"Fourteen." Before he could say more, she brushed her lips against his. "Two days to your sixteenth birthday for me to kiss you fourteen more times."

"And after that?" Jun asked, grinning.

"Hundreds more." They kissed once more, with Hikari mentally counting:

_Thirteen more._

**XXX**

**.Happily Ever After.**

**XXX**

**Thanks so much for reading! This ending is much better. I didn't change much, actually, but this is better. Trust me. Anyway, this was an amazing ride and I can't wait to see all of you Twinleafshippers again! I love you all and thanks for the amazing reviews. You all deserve virtual cake *hands out to readers* so review and see you again!**

**~Emerald~**

**~Fin~**


End file.
